This invention relates to methods and apparatus for removing containers, such as bottles, from cases.
When containers, such as bottles or the like, are supplied from a manufacturer to a bottler, or when containers are returned to a bottler for washing and refilling, they are typically in cases and must be removed for processing. This is most efficiently accomplished with a machine that automatically lifts the containers from the cases and places them on a conveyor for further processing.
Several approaches have been proposed for unloading cases automatically. Basically, most involve moving a case along a conveyor and moving bottle-gripping mechanisms in the direction of case movement, and engaging the necks, crown rings, or reinforcing rings of the bottles with the gripping mechanism. The mechanism and case will typically move along paths that are adjacent in part and that diverge at some point after the bottles are gripped to remove the bottles from the case. The bottles are then subsequently released, typically onto a conveyor. In some instances, separate gripping fingers are used to engage each bottle. These have required mechanisms to operate the grippers at the proper location relative to the case at the pick up and relative to a discharge conveyor at the release point, in order to properly grasp and release the bottles. If the case walls are the full height of the bottles, special coordination has been necessary between a particular group of gripping fingers and the case, so that the fingers can be moved into the case to grasp the bottles without interference from the case end walls. In other instances, continuous moving belts on opposite sides of rows of bottles are guided into converging and diverging relationship, to engage, carry and release the bottles at appropriate locations along the conveying path. These are used with cases in which the bottles extend above the case walls.
In those known constructions that have required only alignment of the gripping mechanism with the moving columns of bottles in the cases, the mechanism has not been suitable for use with a full-height case. This is because the case end walls, oriented transversely to the path of case movement, interfere with the gripping mechanism as the case is conveyed past the mechanism to the location where the bottles are to be engaged. That is, since the engaging mechanism must be below the tops of the bottles, a so-called full-depth or full-height case cannot typically pass by the mechanism. Conversely, where full-depth cases have been required to be unloaded, it has been necessary to provide coordinated entry of a group of grippers into a case when the case is at a particular location.
Case unloaders of any of the above described types have required careful positioning and control of the bottle grippers relative to the moving cases, and require a specific location along the conveying path for engaging the bottles and a specific location for releasing the bottles, because of the use of mechanisms that cooperate with the grippers to control their opening and closing.